pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Home Videos
Barney & the Backyard Gang: *﻿The Backyard Show (October 13, 1988) *Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) *A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989) *Waiting for Santa (Janurary 6, 1990) *Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) *Barney Goes to School (August 15, 1990) *Barney in Concert (July 29, 1991) *Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991) Barney & Friends and other Barney videos: *﻿Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (January 27, 1993) *Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993) *Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) *Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) *Love to Read, with Barney (December 19, 1993) *Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994) *Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 24, 1994) *Barney Live! in New York City (August 1, 1994) *Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) *Families are Special (February 7, 1995) *Barney Safety (April 16, 1995) *Barney's Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) *Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) *Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) *All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) *Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) *Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) *Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) *Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) *Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) *Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) *Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) *Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) *Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) *Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (November 30, 1997) *It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) *Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998) *Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) *Barney's Big Surprise (May 16, 1998) *Barney's Halloween Party (August 28, 1998) *Barney's First Adventures (September 1, 1998) *My Party with Barney (November 1, 1998) *Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister (November 3, 1998) *﻿Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) *What a World We Share (March 25, 1999) *Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 5, 1999) *Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 18, 1999) *More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (April 5, 2000) *Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) *Come on Over to Barney's House (June 12, 2000) *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (December 26, 2000) *Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) *A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) *Dino Dancin' Tunes (June 1, 2001) *Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) *Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) *You Can Be Anything (January 22, 2002) *Barney's Beach Party (April 24, 2002) *Round & Round We Go (August 27, 2002) *Barney's Christmas Star (October 6, 2002) *Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) *Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (July 12, 2003) *Happy Mad Silly Sad (December 16, 2003) *Movin' & Groovin' (March 9, 2004) *Let's Pretend with Barney (May 11, 2004) *Now I Know My ABCs (July 13, 2004) *Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) *Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004) *Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) *Just Imagine (May 3, 2005) *Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005) *The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) *Can You Sing that Song? (December 13, 2005) *Let's Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) *Let's Make Music (August 23, 2006) *Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007) *Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007) *Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007) *Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008) *Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008) *Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008) *The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008) *Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009) *Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009) *Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009) *Sharing is Caring! (August 11, 2009) *Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009) *We Love Our Family (November 17, 2009) *Please & Thank You (January 5, 2010) *Egg-Cellent Adventures (March 2, 2010) *Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010) *Furry Friends (July 29, 2010) *A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010) *Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010) *Musical Zoo (January 4, 2011) *Shapes & Colors All Around (February 8, 2011) *I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011) *1-2-3 Learn (July 5, 2011) *Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011) *A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011) Spanish language videos: *El Castillo Musical de Barney (Barney's Musical Castle) *Barney y su Mundo de Colores (Barney's Colorful World) *La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (Barney's Big Surprise) *La Pijamada de Barney (Barney's Pajama Party) *El Maravilloso Mundo que Copartimos (What a World We Share) *El Super Circo de Barney (Barney's Super Singing Circus) *Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario (Walk Around the Block with Barney) *Es Divertido Transportarse (Round & Round We Go) *Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches (Good Day, Good Night) *Barney ¡en Vivo! en Nueva York (Barney Live! in New York City) *Barney en Concierto (Barney in Concert) *La Isla de la Imaginación (Imagination Island) *Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa (Barney's Alphabet Zoo/Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose) *Buenos Modales/Feliz Cumpleaños Barney (Barney's Best Manners/Barney's Birthday) *Colores y Formas (Colors and Shapes) *Esperando a Santa (Waiting for Santa) *Mas Canciones de Barney (More Barney Songs) *1-2-3-4- Estaciones (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) *A Contar con Barney (It's Time for Counting) *De Paseo con Barney (Riding in Barney's Car) *Haciendo Nuevos Amigos (Barney's Making New Friends) *Una Sorpresa muy Especial (Families are Special) *Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar (All Aboard for Sharing/Barney's Home Sweet Homes) *Una Mágica Aventura Musical (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) *El Show del Talento (Barney's Talent Show) *La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos (Barney's Fun & Games) *Había una Vez (Once Upon a Time) *El Autobús Mágico de Barney (Barney's Adventure Bus) *Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney (Barney's Sense-Sational Day) *La Casa de Barney (Come on Over to Barney's House) *De la A a la Z (A to Z with Barney) *Vamos al Zoo (Let's Go to the Zoo) Hebrew language videos: ﻿(The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) *Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) *Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) *Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) *Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) *Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) *Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) *Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) *Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) *Barney Collection 1 *Barney Collection 2 *Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun) *Go for a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) *Voices from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) *Sailing Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) *Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) See Also *List of Barney Stage Shows